Get Down To Business
by VDE
Summary: Crossover Fic! Di saat sang general staff sangat membenci atasannya sendiri, sebuah takdir yang tak terduga pun lantas menghantam garis hidup mereka. Very long linked-drabbles about Sol Badguy x Ragna. Warning: AU Shounen Ai/BL


**A/N: **Semacam rantai drabble tentang Sol/Ragna. Dan tiap drabblenya saling berkesinambungan.

Dan pada akhirnya saya putuskan bahwa uke yang pas buat Sol adalah Ragna! :3 #JEDER! Saya emang rada gak rela ngeliat Ragna jadi uke tapi kalo buat Sol bolehlah~ #DiBakar. Beda lagi kalo Ragna di posisi seme. Uke yang pas buat Ragna cuman Jin. Yup, abaikan selera gila saya ini.

On to the story~

* * *

><p><strong>Guilty Gear + Blazblue © Arc System Works<strong>

**Get Down To Business © Viero D. Eclipse aka Badass Heartbreaker**

**Pairing: Sol Badguy x Ragna the Bloodedge**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Crossover AU with some canon trivia, Long-linked-drabbles, Shounen-Ai**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting<strong>

Mereka bertemu. Kontradiksi itu membarakan pedang konfrontasi. Pribadi sepanas matahari bertemu dengan jiwa sedingin kegelapan. _Heterochromic_ bertemu dengan mata ambigu. Brunet bertemu putih. Angkuh bertemu sombong. Dan simpulan senyum sinis dibalaskan dengan gestur yang begitu ketus.

Dua pria. Dua perbedaan.

Takdir mereka telah menyatu dalam satu waktu.

"Cih! Sepertinya kumpulan pecundang yang ada di dunia ini akan bertambah lagi."

"Itu benar. Dan pecundang itu ada di depan mataku sekarang."

"A-Apa katamu! KAU!"

"Tch. _Baka_."

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, hah! Brengsek! Dasar kau arogan keparat! Jangan harap kau bisa lepas begitu saja, Badguy sialan!"

**Conflict**

"Ragna! Segera kau tangani bagian pemasaran!"

"Ah, baiklah! Tunggu sebentar!"

_Gear Project Corporation._

Sebuah entitas bisnis dengan tingkat prospek yang begitu tinggi dan tak pernah lepas dari kata 'sibuk'. Segenap karyawan yang menjadi bagian dari perusahaan itu harus dapat memaksimalkan konstribusi mereka masing-masing. Tak ada kata main-main. Profesionalitas kerja adalah nomor satu. Itu adalah aturan mutlaknya.

Terburu-buru, Ragna pun membawa setumpuk dokumen dan lantas bergegas ke ruang marketing. Sebagai seorang general staff, ia haruslah mengawasi jalannya konstribusi yang ada di dalam perusahaan.

Hingga pada akhirnya...

BRUAAKK!

"OUCH!"

"Dasar bodoh! Apa kau tak pernah memakai matamu saat berjalan, hah?"

Lembar demi lembar dokumen itu berjatuhan, hingga menampakkan figur yang berdiri tegap di hadapan Ragna. Kedua mata ochre itu memandang tajam, tak peduli dengan raut sakit yang dipaparkan Ragna berkat punggungnya yang menghantam lantai.

Ragna bukanlah orang yang ceroboh.

Akan tetapi...

"Ragna the Bloodedge. Akan kupastikan kepada segenap dewan direksi bahwa kau adalah seorang staff yang payah."

"A-Apa!"

Berlalu.

Sang pemberi vonis lalim itu berlalu begitu saja. Tanpa berbasa-basi lebih lanjut lagi. Tanpa peduli dengan respon yang bersangkutan. Geram, Ragna pun mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

Semenjak hari itu...

Ia pun mulai dikenal sebagai seorang staff yang benar-benar... payah.

**Angry**

"Apa-apaan si keparat itu! Seenaknya saja menebarkan opini sampah seperti ini! Ia sudah membuat harga diriku terinjak-injak! Dasar bajingan brengsek!"

Umpatan demi umpatan termuntahkan. Amarah dari seorang Ragna the Bloodedge semakin meluap-luap tak terkendali. Sang sekertaris—Rachel Alucard—hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala simbolik miris. Gadis itu miris atas ketidaktahuan Ragna akan realita yang sesungguhnya.

"Sebaiknya, jangan sampai Badguy-_san_ mendengar semua umpatanmu itu. Kau akan berada dalam masalah yang sangat besar—"

"Tch! Kau pikir aku takut dengan si brengsek itu, hah?" raut jijik terlihat, Ragna hanya dapat menyeringai sinis. "Hanya karena beberapa karyawan takut pada si brengsek itu, bukan berarti aku juga takut padanya. Jika aku mau, aku bisa saja menghajarnya malam nanti."

"Oh, ya? Apa kau yakin kau bisa menghajarnya semudah itu?" skeptis, Rachel menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dan dengan determinasi tinggi, Ragna pun mulai berdiri membelakangi gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Kau lihat saja. Besok pagi, kau akan mendapati si arogan keparat itu dalam keadaan babak belur!"

**Mistake**

Rasa sakit itu begitu nyata. Terlalu nyata sampai-sampai Ragna tak dapat menggerakkan sekujur tubuhnya. Merah itu berguguran dari tepian mulutnya. Darah... dan napasnya pun tersengal berat.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa bertarung juga. Namun sayangnya, kau belum cukup kuat untuk mampu membuatku tumbang."

"Khhkk—b-brengsek—" kekalahan memang menyakitkan. Ragna hanya dapat mengepalkan tangan erat-erat. Kini ia pun tahu, bahwa apa yang ia lakukan adalah kesalahan.

Konsekuensi.

Ia hanya akan pasrah menantikan pukulan terakhirnya.

...

Dan... tidak ada.

Pria dengan julukan Badguy itu hanya berlalu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Tanpa mendaratkan pukulan terakhirnya.

Tanpa memberikan eksekusi yang sudah menjadi haknya.

Dan Ragna pun semakin tertinggal dengan harga diri yang hancur lebur.

**Fool**

"Jadi kau benar-benar menantang Badguy-_san_ kemarin malam! Dasar bodoh! Kau tak seharusnya melakukan itu!"

"Tch! Tutup mulutmu! Aku tak butuh ceramah saat ini!" Rachel hanya dapat mengusap peluh yang mengalir di keningnya. Rekannya memang keras kepala. Dan sudah seharusnya ia tahu akan hal itu. Tapi ia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan tingkat kecerobohan Ragna yang sampai seperti ini.

"Sekarang, kau lihat apa akibatnya? Bukannya menghajar Badguy-_san_, justru kau sendiri yang babak belur seperti ini?"

"Aku bilang tutup mulutmu! Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika si keparat itu sekuat ini—OUCH! Hei! Berhati-hatilah dengan sisi mulutku! Rasanya masih sakit, brengsek!" Ragna hanya dapat meringis di saat Rachel mengoleskan obat ke luka-luka Ragna yang lain.

Luka...

Benar.

Luka-luka fisik itu memang bisa disembuhkan.

Akan tetapi...

Luka di hatilah yang sukar untuk dikikis.

**Rumor**

Semenjak Sol Badguy dilantik sebagai seorang pimpinan dalam proyek _Gear_ yang akan dilakukan oleh _Gear Project Corporation_, ia sudah sering mendengar bahwa Ragna the Bloodedge adalah seorang staff yang begitu independen.

Pemuda berambut putih berserpih kelabu dengan mata _heterochromic_ itu dikenal sebagai seorang pekerja yang begitu giat dan gigih. Konstribusinya selama ini sudah tak perlu diragukan lagi. Meski sikap dan perangainya sangat kasar tapi ia sungguh sangat profesional.

Dan Sol hanya dapat memasang raut remeh dengan segenap opini itu. Ia ragu tentu saja. Karena setiap kali ia bertemu dengan sang _general staff_, hanya konflik dan masalah saja yang akan muncul. Apalagi ia teringat saat pemuda itu menantangnya bertarung pada malam hari. Sungguh tidak sopan sekali—pikirnya.

Meski begitu, Sol tak dapat memungkiri...

Bahwa ia...

Sangat menyukai keteguhan dan determinasi tinggi yang ada di dalam diri Ragna.

**Shock**

Seakan ada berpuluh-puluh pisau yang menikam jantung Ragna tatkala kebenaran yang terpendam selama ini telah terungkap.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin jika pimpinan _Gear Project_ saat ini adalah si keparat itu. I-Ini tidak mungkin—"

"Aku tidak berbohong, Idiot! Kau adalah _general staff_ di perusahaan ini! Kenapa kau bisa tidak tahu dengan bosmu sendiri, hah!" Kokonoe mulai sewot. Kepala pemasaran itu sungguh terkejut tatkala Ragna belum mengetahui siapa yang memegang kendali sebagai pimpinan di perusahaan mereka. Dan geliat resistensi itu masih belum jua padam dari dalam diri sang _general staff_.

"Aku memang tak pernah bertatap muka dengan atasanku. Itu karena aku adalah staff yang hanya menangani bagian pemasaran dan juga laju konstribusi perusahaan ini. Bos besar adalah orang yang jarang menghabiskan waktu di kantor ini dan lagipula, hanya orang di bagian tertentu saja yang bisa menemuinya!"

"Dan sekarang... pergantian posisi pimpinan yang baru saja kau tidak tahu. Itu adalah informasi yang sangat krusial untuk semua karyawan dan staff anggota dari perusahaan ini! Setidaknya kau harus mengetahuinya!"

"Hei, apa kau pikir aku benar-benar tak memiliki pengetahuan sama sekali begitu? Cih! Tentu saja aku tahu tentang pergantian posisi pimpinan yang baru itu! Dan kudengar, nama dari pimpinan _Gear Project_ yang baru adalah Frederick! Profesor Frederick! Dan bukannya si keparat Sol Badguy—"

"Kau salah, Idiot! Justru Tuan Sol Badguy yang selama ini kau kutuk itu adalah Profesor Frederick. Nama asli Tuan Sol Badguy adalah Frederick!"

...

Hening.

Menyesal sekarang sungguh percuma.

"_Shit_! I-Ini tidak mungkin..."

**Forgiveness**

"Aku kemari ingin... minta maaf."

"..."

Andaikan saja Ragna bisa memilih, lebih baik ia terjatuh ke dalam kubangan lumpur daripada menghadap orang keparat yang sangat ia benci itu. Harga dirinya benar-benar terkikis habis. Ini bukan keinginannya. Ini bukan keinginannya untuk meminta maaf di hadapan Sol Badguy seperti ini.

Keluarga...

Semua bentuk penghancuran harga diri ini ia lakukan demi keluarganya.

Saya dan Jin—kedua adiknya itu—sungguh membutuhkan nafkah darinya untuk mempertahankan hidup mereka.

Ya. Ragna dan kedua adiknya memang hidup sebatang kara. Dan sebagai yang tertua, ia memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menghidupi adik-adiknya. Dan _Gear Project Corporation_ adalah satu-satunya harapan Ragna. Perusahaan itu sudah menjadi sumber penghidupannya selama lebih dari lima tahun. Jikalau ia dipecat hanya karena mengguratkan konflik dengan atasannya sendiri.

Maka hal itu benar-benar sangat konyol.

Dan Ragna tidak tahu apakah Sol Badguy adalah tipe orang yang mudah memaafkan atau tidak.

Namun, dari sikap diam dan tak acuh yang ditampakkan oleh atasannya...

Sepertinya hal itu menandakan bahwa ia tak akan semudah itu mendapatkan basuhan maaf.

**Persistent**

"Kau lagi. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku tak akan pernah menyerah sampai kau mau mengakui kemampuanku sebagai seorang staff!"

Ragna the Bloodedge adalah orang yang sangat persisten. Bahkan terlalu persisten hingga mampu mambuat Sol geram dalam rasa terganggu.

Kini, terlihatlah sang staff dengan sebuah proposal di tangannya. Ia membawa sebuah proposal mengenai keterlibatannya dengan _Gear Project_ yang tengah ditangani Sol. Sungguh tak disangka. Semenjak Sol mengabaikan permohonan maaf Ragna, pemuda berambut kelabu itu benar-benar bekerja keras sampai ke tingkat seperti ini. Ia berusaha keras untuk melebihi kinerja karyawan yang lain. Hingga pada akhirnya, potensi itu terlihat dan segenap rekan kerja Sol yang lain pun turut merekomendasikan Ragna ke posisi asisten.

Dan semua ini sungguh sulit dipercaya.

Dengan raut malas, sang profesor jenius itupun lantas menyandarkan punggungnya pada bantalan kursi kantornya sembari berkata, "ini pasti hanya lelucon."

"Silahkan saja kau menganggap bahwa semua ini adalah lelucon. Setuju atau tidak, besok, kau akan melihatku berdiri di sampingmu sebagai seorang asisten, Tuan Badguy." Ada nada emphasis yang diguratkan Ragna saat ia menggemakan _nickname_ Sol. Sarkas, seolah-olah ia ingin menertawakan Sol dalam kemenangannya. Sang lawan bicara tampak terdiam sejenak dengan kedua matanya yang semakin terpicing tajam.

"Kau."

"Heh! Aku akan membuatmu membayar atas hancurnya harga diriku selama ini. Aku akan membuatmu membayarnya dengan cara mengakui kemampuanku. Kau lihat saja nanti, Profesor Badguy. Akan kubuat kau menghargaiku."

**Admiring**

Kinerja Ragna memang sangat mengagumkan. Namun kinerja Sol sungguh jauh lebih hebat dan sangat luar biasa.

Menatap sang atasan dalam memberikan komando pada segenap rekan-rekannya, sejatinya telah membuat Ragna tenggelam dalam rasa tertegun yang tak terdefinisi. Sol Badguy—ah, ralat. Profesor Frederick. Ya, benar. Profesor Frederick dengan gayanya yang begitu tenang dan malas namun dibalik itu, ada benteng keseriusan yang terpancar. Ia seolah mampu membius segenap mata yang memandangnya hanya dengan dua senjata saja. Yakni karisma dan juga kejeniusan yang dimilikinya.

Tapi sepertinya, tidak hanya dua hal itu saja yang mampu membius Ragna dalam rasa kagum yang begitu tinggi.

"Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"A-Apa?" terkejut, Ragna seolah tersentak di saat Sol sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Sang atasan memicingkan matanya dengan begitu tajam, tak menyadari dengan efek dari tindakannya itu pada Ragna.

"Sebaiknya kau segera membuat rekap mengenai rancangan yang kujabarkan tadi, _Baka_. Kuberi waktu kau lima belas menit dari sekarang."

"A-Apa! Lima belas menit? Apa kau gila! Mana mungkin aku membuatnya dalam waktu sesingkat itu, hah!"

"Lima detik sudah berlalu. Kau memiliki 14 menit 55 detik mulai dari sekarang."

"Kau keparat!" Ragna hanya dapat menggeram dengan begitu kesal. Sehebat apapun atasannya, Sol Badguy tetaplah Sol Badguy. Dan entah mengapa...

Ragna mulai terbiasa dengan perlakuan keras itu.

Ia sungguh tak keberatan.

**Lucky**

"Ah, kau sungguh beruntung, Ragna."

"Eh? Beruntung?"

"Iya. Kau benar-benar beruntung. Karena kau bisa selalu dekat dengan seorang bos sejenius dan setampan Sol Badguy. Andai aku bisa mendapatkan posisimu..."

"A-Apa?"

Jangan salahkan Ragna jika kini ia menatap Makoto layaknya orang gila. Hah! Beruntung katanya? Karyawati _Gear Project Corporation_ itu berkata bahwa Ragna sungguh beruntung karena bisa selalu menyertai seorang Sol Badguy?

"Cih! Jangan bercanda! Menjadi asisten dari orang brengsek macam dia sungguh merupakan mimpi terburuk yang pernah ada!"

"Mimpi buruk? Apa maksudmu?" Makoto melotot syok. "Kau tahu sendiri tentang betapa kerennya atasanmu itu, Ragna! Professor Badguy telah menjadi figur pujaan semua orang yang bekerja di perusahaan ini."

Orasi itu masihlah belum berakhir. Ragna hanya dapat menyangga keningnya dengan pasrah.

"Hampir 90 persen karyawati di tempat ini berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan perhatian Professor Badguy. Puluhan gadis pingsan setiap harinya saat mereka mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Professor Badguy! Ia adalah seorang pria tampan bak dewa yang begitu hot dan terlalu seksi untuk berada di dunia ini! Aku yakin, eksistensi Profesor Badguy adalah cobaan terbesar untuk segenap wanita yang hidup di bumi ini!"

"Tch! Kau terlalu berlebihan!" Ragna memutar bola matanya, tak acuh dengan ocehan _fangirling_ Makoto yang semakin menjadi-jadi dan hiperbolik. Sebenci-benci Ragna dengan pengakuan itu, namun ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa semua yang diucapkan sang karyawati tersebut adalah... fakta.

**Perfect**

Semakin lama... Ragna dapat melihat bahwa realitas yang sangat ia benci semakin nyata saja terjadi.

Sol Badguy—atasannya—seolah menjadi dewa yang didatangkan khusus dari langit untuk menyihir segenap penghuni perusahaan menjadi kumpulan budak pemuja eksistensinya. Ya. Sol Badguy sungguh sempurna. Dibalik kepribadiannya yang bermasalah, ia sungguh memiliki segalanya. Kejeniusan. Popularitas. Bahkan kesempurnaan fisik yang menakjubkan.

Siapa yang tak tergoda dengan ketampanan wajahnya yang tak tertandingi itu? Pandangan tajamnya yang seolah mampu untuk membius siapa saja dalam rasa kagum. Tak banyak profesor ataupun ilmuwan yang memiliki tubuh atletis seperti yang dimiliki oleh Sol Badguy. Postur tubuh yang lebih cocok dimiliki oleh seorang model itu benar-benar sangatlah langka. Dan hanya Profesor Badguylah yang memiliki entitas sempurna itu.

Ia benar-benar idaman setiap wanita dan bahkan pria.

Dan Ragna pun mulai paham bagaimana perasaan para gadis yang memendam perasaan lebih terhadap Sol...

Tepat di hari itu, saat Sol membelanya tepat di depan kompetitor mereka...

**Kindness**

"Hahaha! Rancangan macam apa ini? Mana mungkin kami mau mempertimbangkan ide sampah seperti ini!"

"Cih! Kau bilang bahwa kau ini asisten dari Profesor Badguy, hah? Seharusnya, sebagai asisten dari orang sejenius Sol Badguy, kau harus dapat mengimbangi beliau!"

Mengepalkan tangan dengan erat.

Menggertakkan deretan gigi dengan rapat.

Bungkam.

Andai saja Ragna diijinkan untuk meludahi kumpulan kompetitor tengik itu dengan sumpah serapah dan juga kutukan, pasti ia sudah melakukannya sejak awal. Dan sialnya, untuk menjaga nama baik perusahaan yang menaunginya, pemuda berambut kelabu itupun harus dapat meredam segenap rasa sakit hati yang meracuki penalarannya.

Sakit.

Ragna benar-benar direndahkan.

Dan di saat genting itulah...

Sang messiah datang dari seseorang yang tak pernah ia harapkan.

"Rancangan ide yang dibuat oleh Ragna asistenku hanyalah bentuk prototypenya saja. Meski belum sempurna, aku harap kalian mau mempertimbangkan rancangan itu."

"P-Profesor Badguy!" pimpinan utama _Gear Project_ telah datang. Dengan pandangan dingin, Sol mengguratkan vonis mutlaknya. Hubungannya dengan Ragna memang bukanlah hubungan bawahan dan atasan yang harmonis.

Meskipun begitu...

Ragna tetaplah asistennya.

Seorang asisten yang harus ia jaga.

"Aku juga ikut serta dalam pembuatan rancangan itu. Jadi, jika kalian tak mau mempertimbangkannya, itu berarti kalian juga tak menghargai kerja kerasku."

Semua yang mendengar itu terhenyak. Tak terkecuali dengan Ragna. Sol sama sekali tak turut andil dalam pembuatan rancangan itu. Semua ide itu murni buah kerja keras sang asisten. Dan ia berani berbohong hanya untuk mengancam para kompetitornya.

Ia berani berbohong hanya untuk melindungi Ragna.

"Ba-Baiklah! Kalau begitu, kami akan segera mempertimbangkan ide rancangan ini! Maafkan atas perkataan kami, Profesor Badguy!"

"Hn. Baguslah." Sol lantas berbalik, melangkahkan diri untuk keluar ruangan. Ragna hanya dapat menikamnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"..."

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban.

Sang atasan hanya melanjutkan langkahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Ragna dalam seribu tanya.

**Question**

Semenjak kejadian itu, Ragna pun semakin tenggelam dalam dimensi tanya. Ia semakin tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Sol yang kian _significant _itu. Atasannya tak lagi terlalu membebaninya dengan sikap arogan. Meski tetap saja Sol begitu dingin terhadapnya, namun setidaknya ia mau sedikit melunak. Itu adalah kemajuan.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan rekap proyek dengan perusahaan dari negara Illurya."

"Baguslah. Setelah itu, silahkan kau menyerahkan _copy_-annya pada badan infrastruktur."

"Tunggu."

Dan di saat sang atasan hendak meninggalkan ruangannya, Ragna pun menahannya dengan pandangan tanya. Ia masih membutuhkan jawaban dari semua enigma ini.

Ia membutuhkan penjelasan.

"Mengapa kau berbohong mengenai rancanganku waktu itu? Kau tahu bahwa hal itu bisa mengancam reputasimu sendiri." Gestur keseriusan terpancar jelas. Sol hanya menyeringai menatap kenaifan staffnya itu.

Staffnya benar-benar naif.

Dan entah mengapa, hal itu terasa begitu... menarik.

"Kau ingin tahu alasannya, Pecundang?"

"Apa katamu? Pe-Pecundang?" dahi Ragna mulai berkerut emosi. Protes pun terguratkan dengan lantangnya. "Meski kau adalah atasanku, itu bukan berarti aku akan terima dengan hinaanmu, brengsek—aakkhh!"

Gerakan itu begitu cepat. Tanpa Ragna sadari, tubuhnya telah dihimpit erat di hamparan dinding. Syok. Ada jemari yang menyentuh ujung dagunya. Kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang dalam jarak yang begitu sempit.

Sol pun menyeringai samar. "Kau adalah seorang pecundang Ragna the Bloodedge. Sampai kapanpun, kau akan tetap menjadi seorang pecundang—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan—hhakkh—" terbelalak. Ragna tak mampu lagi memberontak tatkala jemarinya itu mulai menyentuh hamparan bibirnya. Berdebar. Jantungnya seolah menjerit dalam degup yang tak terkendali. Untuk sesaat, nalar seolah tak mampu menjalankan kinerjanya dengan baik.

Sebenarnya apa yang akan dilakukan oleh atasannya itu?

"Kau pernah berkata padaku bahwa kau ingin kuakui sebagai seorang staff yang berguna, bukan?"

"A-Apa?" jarak yang semakin lama semakin terkikis di antara mereka itu semakin membuat paras Ragna memerah pekat. Sang atasan mulai merapatkan bibirnya pada hamparan telinga kanan Ragna.

Sebuah bisikan terdengar.

"Kali ini kau menang, Bloodedge. Mulai sekarang... aku akan lebih menghargai eksistensimu..."

Selesai.

Pria itu lantas berlalu pergi meninggalkan Ragna. Segenap pertanyaan terjawab hanya dengan satu bisikan itu.

Dan kini...

Ragna pun harus merasakan suatu sensasi perasaan asing yang baru...

Sebuah perasaan yang tidak ia mengerti definisinya.

**Possessive**

Waktu terus berlalu. Dan perasaan aneh itu terus saja berkembang di dalam diri Ragna. Kebencian terhadap atasannya seolah terkikis, tergantikan dengan suatu rasa yang mengandung kurositas, kagum dan bahkan amarah.

Kurositas itu terlahir seiring dengan rasa penasaran Ragna untuk lebih memahami pribadi sang atasan.

Kekaguman itu terlahir tanpa Ragna sadari tatkala sang atasan menorehkan sedikit perhatian kepadanya.

Dan amarah...

Ada sepercik amarah yang terlahir tatkala perhatian itu tidak tertuju pada Ragna. Pada orang lain. Ada orang lain yang berlomba-lomba untuk merebut perhatian Sol Badguy. Dan melihat hal itu...

Entah mengapa, Ragna seolah begitu emosi.

Posesif.

Tanpa ia sadari...

Rasa itu lantas menyatu ke dalam intuisinya.

**Jealousy**

"Sepertinya rancangan dari wanita berambut merah itu benar-benar sangat prospek."

"Itu benar. Aria adalah seorang ahli _engineering_ yang cukup jenius dan berbakat. Aku selalu yakin bahwa seluruh hasil karya-karyanya sangat bermutu tinggi."

Sol mungkin tak menyadari dengan perubahan gestur yang terpapar di paras Ragna. Itu karena ia memfokuskan atensi pada setumpuk berkas yang ada di mejanya. Sang asisten tampak tertunduk untuk sesaat. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat dengan rasa tak terima yang begitu besar.

"Sepertinya kau sangat mengenal wanita itu."

"Mengapa kau berkata mengenai hal ini? Apa urusannya denganmu?"

"Ini memang bukan urusanku. Dan sepertinya, aku memang tak berhak mencampuri privasimu." Ketus, Ragna pun lekas meletakkan sebuah berkas dokumen dengan sangat kasar tepat di hadapan Sol. Sang atasan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Surat pengunduran diriku. Aku ingin berhenti menjadi asistenmu."

"Apa?"

Keheningan terlahir di tengah jala kegentingan. Dan pada akhirnya, Sol pun paham dengan perubahan drastis dari sikap bawahannya itu. Ia mulai mengerti saat sebuah pengakuan tulus terguratkan secara pelan dari mulut Ragna sendiri.

"Aku... sungguh tak suka melihatmu berdekatan dengan wanita itu."

"..."

"Entah mengapa, melihatmu bersamanya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan..."

**Impulsive**

Membisu.

Untuk sesaat, Sol bungkam seribu bahasa. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ragna adalah tipe orang yang sangat impulsif. Ia pasti akan mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia pasti akan berterus terang. Tak peduli dengan konsekuensi dari tindakannya sendiri.

Sungguh frontal. Ia benar-benar mementingkan perasaannya sendiri—pikir Sol. Dan ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa semua akan menjadi seperti ini.

Sol adalah orang yang sangat jenius. Meskipun ia tak peka terhadap orang lain...

Itu bukan berarti ia tak mengerti tentang perasaan yang dipendam mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau segera menanda-tangani surat pengunduran diri itu." Ragna menunggu jawaban. Kontradiksi dengan sang atasan yang terlihat menutup lembaran dokumen itu dan beranjak dari kursinya. Yang hendak mengundurkan diri tampak terbelalak dalam rasa bingung.

"Me-Mengapa kau tidak menanda-tanganinya?"

"Kau pikir kau bisa lepas begitu saja dariku, Bloodedge?"

"A-Apa?"

**Confuse**

Ragna semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sol. Pria brunet itu terus saja melangkah maju menghampirinya. Hingga keduanya saling bertatapan dalam jarak yang begitu rapat.

Untuk sesaat, ada kegentaran yang terasa di dalam diri Ragna.

"Profesor Badguy—"

"Dengar, Bloodedge. Sejak kapan kau bisa berbuat seenaknya seperti ini?" kedua mata ochre itu memicing tajam, seolah ingin menghunus Ragna dengan tuntutan kepastian. Pemuda berambut kelabu itu semakin tenggelam dalam rasa bingung.

Dan Sol akan membuat Ragna mengerti.

Dengan sigap, sang atasan lantas mencengkram bahu bawahannya. Sang bawahan mulai terbelalak dalam rasa syok. Dan sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi.

Dua paras dan mulut itu pada akhirnya bertaut menjadi satu.

**Love**

Sol bukanlah tipe orang yang terlalu banyak bicara. Jika ia terjebak dalam suatu perdebatan yang sengit, maka ia akan lebih memilih untuk membungkam orang lain dengan perintah "tutup mulutmu!" atau mungkin tak menanggapinya sama sekali.

Namun kali ini, hanya ada satu orang yang menerima bungkaman khusus dari seorang Sol Badguy.

Ragna the Bloodedge.

Mungkin dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu untuk membuat Sol bertindak hingga sejauh ini. Di saat ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan, atasannya itu justru melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya terguncang. Pria brunet itu menciumnya. Lekat. Tak memberi kesempatan pada Ragna untuk sekedar berbicara ataupun merespon tindakan itu.

"Hmmpphh—" waktu seolah terhenti. Ragna semakin terombang-ambingkan dalam rasa syok supremasi. Dan di saat ia berhasil membarakan resistensinya dan melepaskan diri dari jeratan atasannya itu...

Sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras telah ia daratkan tepat di hamparan pipi kanan Sol.

**Betrayal**

"A-Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan itu, hah! Apa kau sudah gila!" Ragna begitu murka. Apa yang baru saja terjadi seolah membuatnya tersentak hebat. Ada pandangan tak percaya, kecewa dan bahkan emosi di mata pemuda itu. Ia sungguh tak mengerti. Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan tindakan Sol.

Dan atasannya itu hanya dapat mengusap bekas pukulan yang terhampar di pipinya.

"Setelah aku melakukan hal itu padamu, apa kau masih tak paham juga, hah?"

"A-Apa?" simpulan senyum dingin lantas terbingkai di paras Sol.

"Respon pasif yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu. Dan juga jantungmu yang berdebar cepat melebihi detak normal. Semua itu adalah tanda bahwa kau menginginkan semua ini."

Terperanjat.

Paras Ragna semakin merona merah mendengar pernyataan itu. Ia begitu syok dan sangat terperanjat. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai gemetaran akan rasa gentar.

Ini adalah hal yang ia inginkan?

Apa benar seperti itu?

Tanpa ia sadari, jemari itu kembali membingkai parasnya. Dan Ragna seakan ingin menangis tatkala mulut mereka kembali bertaut menjadi satu.

**Silent**

Diam menjadi pilihan tatkala satu konfrontasi penuh enigma menuntut sebuah penyelesaian yang realistis.

Ragna menghindar. Sol pun tetap bergeming tanpa reaksi.

Jangan salahkan mereka jika apa yang mereka lakukan sungguh terkesan seperti tindakan pengecut. Mereka hanyalah insan manusia yang harus memahami intuisi mereka sendiri. Mereka memiliki pilihan untuk mempertimbangkan jerit logika.

Ragna bukanlah penakut ataupun seorang pengecut ulung yang akan lari dari masalah. Tidak. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang seperti itu. Ia adalah seorang pemberani. Ia akan selalu maju menghadapi semuanya. Sekalipun hal itu sangatlah utopis.

Sol pun demikian. Ia terdiam bukan karena ia adalah seorang pengecut. Ia bahkan tak takut dengan segala yang ada di dalam jagad raya ini. Ia bungkam karena menantikan kepastian Ragna.

Ia paham bahwa Ragna membutuhkan waktu.

Dan jika memang pemuda itu tak membalas uluran perasaannya...

Tak mengapa.

Sol akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

**Empty**

Kosong. Hampa. Semakin lama rasanya seperti mati rasa.

Ragna menyadari itu. Berkas-berkas dokumen yang belum terfiksasikan seolah menjadi saksi bisu akan kegalauan yang menghantam hatinya. Kusut. Rautnya begitu kusut. Ia memang tak pernah bersemangat dalam bekerja. Namun kali ini, ia benar-benar seperti orang yang depresi.

"Kau merasa hampa saat ini, bukan? Jangan kau pungkiri lagi akan hal itu. Aku bisa melihatnya, Ragna."

"R-Rachel..." kedua _heterochromic_ Ragna mulai membelalak lebar tak percaya. Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya dapat menyangga pipinya sembari menatap miris dari mejanya.

"Semenjak kau berhenti menjadi asisten dari Badguy-_san_, kau selalu terlihat murung. Tanpa kau sadari, kau semakin kehilangan semangatmu. Kau berubah menjadi seonggok jasad tanpa adanya hasrat sedikitpun." Yang Rachel katakan adalah kenyataan. Dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, Ragna mengakui hal itu. Namun ego tak mengijinkannya untuk mengalah.

"Tch! Kau jangan sok tahu! Kau bukanlah seorang peramal, Kelinci!"

"Jangan pernah memanggilku kelinci, _Baka_! Kau tahu bahwa yang kukatakan ini adalah kenyataan! Kenapa kau masih saja keras kepala, hah!" Bentakan itu hanya dibalaskan dengan diam. Ragna membuang pandangan ke samping dengan raut ketus. Ia kalah dalam perang argumen kali ini. Rachel hanya dapat menyangga dahinya dengan raut lelah.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatmu sadar akan keadaanmu sendiri. Sebaiknya kau diam saja dan dengarkan perkataanku."

"Tch."

Dan sebuah spekulasi mengejutkan pun terguratkan dari mulut Rachel.

Sebuah spekulasi yang membuat rasa takut dan gentar menghantam Ragna dengan lalimnya.

"Kau mencintainya, Ragna."

...

"... kau terlalu mencintai Badguy-_san_."

**Answer**

Sebuah teori bahwa waktu bisa memaksakan sebuah jawaban untuk terungkap sepertinya memang tak jauh dari kenyataan.

Ragna dapat merasakannya. Bahwa kejelasan itu semakin dekat. Ia semakin memahami tentang apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Perasaan itu semakin kuat. Kehampaan itu semakin tak tertahankan. Ia butuh orang itu. Ia butuh orang yang selalu ia kutuk setiap detiknya.

Ia butuh si brengsek itu.

Ia butuh si atasan keparat itu.

Ia menjadi seperti ini karena pria brunet sialan itu. Seorang pria brunet arogan yang dengan lancangnya telah mencuri hati dan juga rasio Ragna. Ya, selalu saja seperti ini.

Ragna akan selalu bertekuk lutut di hadapan Sol Badguy.

Dalam hal apapun.

Dalam pertempuran apapun.

Bahkan dalam hal perasaan... Ragna pun harus menjadi pihak yang tak berdaya.

Ia akan membuat perhitungan kali ini.

Ia akan memberikan jawaban.

**Bitch**

"Tolong segera fiksasikan proposal itu dalam tiga hari. Aku tak ingin proyek kerja sama ini diundur lagi."

"Ah, tenang saja, Badguy-_san_. Aku pasti bisa menyelesaikannya dalam sehari. Mungkin... kita bisa memanfaatkan sisa waktu dua hari itu untuk... berkencan. Bagaimana?"

Menjijikkan.

Wanita berpakaian seronok yang menjadi asisten pengganti sementara itu sungguh terlihat menjijikkan di mata Sol. Entah, siapa yang merekomendasikan wanita itu, yang pasti mereka benar-benar sudah kelewatan. Wanita itu tak jauh berbeda dari seorang pelacur murahan. Ia terus saja berusaha menggoda Sol dengan begitu seduktif. Menyebalkan. Pimpinan _Gear Project_ itu seakan ingin muntah.

"Aku tahu beberapa tempat yang cocok untuk kita berdua—"

"Pergilah. Aku tak tertarik denganmu." Sebuah jawaban yang begitu menusuk. Cukup mampu untuk menjadi simbolik bahwa Sol sedang menahan amarahnya. Dan bodohnya, wanita itu tetap saja keras kepala. Ia tak sadar dengan situasi yang tak kondusif itu.

"Ah, ayolah, Sol Badguy. Ruangan dengan berbagai berkas dokumen tak berguna seperti ini sungguh tak layak menjadi singasana untuk pria sesempurna dirimu. Kau membutuhkan _break_, sayang. Aku bisa memanjakanmu kapan sa—"

"Kuberi waktu hingga sepuluh detik untuk kau meninggalkan ruangan ini. Jika kau masih tak mau pergi juga, kau akan tahu akibatnya."

"Tapi Badguy-_san_—"

"Satu."

"Aku—"

"Dua."

"...kau tak mungkin menyakiti seorang wanita 'kan?"

"Tiga." Sol benar-benar tak acuh sama sekali. Dan wanita itu mulai cemas dengan ancaman yang terlayang padanya. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga pintu ruangan Sol terbuka lebar...

Dan sang pimpinan _Gear Project_ tak perlu repot-repot lagi untuk menyingkirkan wanita menjijikkan itu dari ruangannya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini, Wanita jalang. Kau benar-benar menganggu Profesor Badguy."

"Bloodedge." Kehadiran Ragna membuat Sol sedikit terkejut. Pemuda berambut kelabu itu masih persisten menikam asisten baru Sol dengan tatapan pembunuh. Dan pada akhirnya sang penganggu itupun keluar dari ruangan dengan raut ketus.

Kini...

Tinggallah Sol Dan Ragna berdua saja di dalam ruangan itu.

**Mine**

"Ada apa kau kemari?"

Hening.

Ragna hanya terdiam. Tak mampu menguntai kata untuk menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya ke dalam ruangan itu. Ia hanya diam menerima tatapan tak terdefinisi yang dilancarkan oleh Sol. Karena sepertinya rangkaian frase bukanlah sebuah pilihan yang tepat untuk menyelesaikan masalah di antara mereka.

Melangkahlah pemuda bermata _heterochromic_ itu perlahan-lahan. Menghampiri sang atasan. Menghampiri orang yang sangat berharga baginya itu. Ia bahkan tak mengerti, sejak kapan perasaan butuh, rindu, dan sayang itu terlahir dan bernapas nyata di dalam dirinya. Namun yang jelas, Ragna tak terlalu menyesalinya.

Dan Sol hanya terdiam tatkala Ragna mulai berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Meski tersulubungi dengan keraguan, namun pada akhirnya, Ragna tetap memberanikan diri untuk memberikan jawaban.

Ia tak akan lari lagi.

Ia tak akan bungkam lagi.

Dengan perasaan tak menentu...

Ragna pun lantas membenturkan parasnya pada Sol dan mencium pria brunet itu serekat mungkin.

**Yours**

Sol tak terlalu menampakkan keterkejutan dalam kontur ekspresinya. Ia tetap membuka mata selagi Ragna membelitkan mulut mereka satu sama lain. Paras pemuda berambut kelabu itu kontan memerah. Ia malu tentu saja. Rasa gugup itu tak dapat dihindarkan lagi. Ragna benar-benar nekat memberikan jawaban dalam bentuk seperti itu.

Begitu singkat.

Kontak fisik itu begitu cepat terjadi. Hanya beberapa detik saja, Ragna sudah menjauhkan parasnya dari sang atasan. Ia membuang muka ke samping. Rautnya penuh akan dilema dan kegentaran.

Kini, ia tak tahu, apakah yang sudah ia lakukan itu benar atau tidak. Ia hanya menunjukkan bentuk perasaannya saja. Dan Sol dapat memahami itu. Ia tak perlu mempertanyakan determinasi Ragna lagi.

"Lama sekali."

"A-Apa?"

"Aku selalu menunggu jawabanmu, Bloodedge. Dan lama sekali bagimu untuk memberikannya padaku. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang senang menunggu. Kau tahu itu." Pernyataan bernada datar itu membuat Ragna menunduk. Ia masih tak sanggup membalas pandangan Sol. Hanya hamparan lantailah yang menjadi tempat bernaung atensinya saat ini.

"M-Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan waktu untuk... berpikir."

"Tch. Tidak mengherankan. Dari dulu hingga sekarang, kau tetap saja berotak lamban."

"APA! Berotak lamban katamu!" _Heterochromic_ itu pada akhirnya melotot penuh amarah. Sol hanya menyimpulkan senyum sinis. Dengan sigap, ia segera menarik lengan Ragna dan mencium pemuda itu sedalam mungkin. Sang bawahan kembali syok. Dan belum sempat melakukan reaksi, ia pun sudah terjerat ke dalam pangkuan Sol.

"P-Profesor Badguy! Apa yang kau lakukan—"

"Mulai sekarang, kau tak bisa berbuat seenaknya terhadapku, Bloodedge. Aku tak suka dimiliki oleh siapapun karena aku bukanlah milik siapa-siapa." Secara perlahan-lahan, Sol pun lantas mendekap tubuh Ragna dari belakang. Begitu erat. Jantung Ragna seakan meledak akan dekatnya kontak itu.

"Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ingat. Mulai sekarang, kau adalah milikku, Ragna. Ini adalah pilihan yang kau guratkan. Dan kau pun harus siap akan konsekuensinya..."

Erangan pelan termuntahkan dari mulut Ragna tatkala Sol mulai menikamkan paras pada sela lehernya. Perasaan cinta itu semakin tak terbendung lagi. Ragna sudah terjatuh terlalu jauh dalam kubangan hasrat yang dibuat oleh atasannya.

Ia mencintai Sol Badguy.

Ia sungguh sangat mencintai pria keparat itu.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Karena aku pasti akan membunuhmu jika kau berani melakukan itu, Brengsek—Aahhnh—"

"_Well, well_... tak kusangka kau seposesif ini terhadapku, Bloodedge. Pada akhirnya orang yang paling kau butuhkan dalam hidup ini adalah aku. Dan bukan orang lain..."

**Forever**

Hal itu memang benar.

Pada akhirnya orang yang akan menjadi nyawa bagi Ragna sendiri adalah Sol Badguy—sesosok pria yang pernah menjadi musuh dalam hidupnya. Mungkin ini adalah karma. Sebuah bentuk karma agar ia tak terlalu membenci seseorang. Namun dibalik itu, jalan takdirnya dengan Sol sepertinya memang sudah menjadi ketetapan mutlak. Takdir mereka memang sudah bertaut menjadi satu di saat mereka bertemu pandang untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Matahari ada untuk menyinari kegelapan. Dan kegelapan eksis untuk menaungi panasnya bara cahaya dari matahari itu sendiri.

**Happy Ending**

"Kenapa kau beraut seperti itu? Jelek sekali."

"Cerewet! Kaulah yang membuatku seperti ini, Brengsek!"

Sol hanya dapat menghela napasnya. Lagi-lagi Ragna terlarut dalam rasa sensitifnya. Hubungan mereka telah berlangsung dalam durasi yang cukup lama. Dan memiliki kekasih dengan watak yang sama-sama kerasnya memang tidak mudah.

Beruntung Sol lebih pintar dari asistennya itu.

"Berkali-kali sudah kukatakan padamu bahwa tak ada hubungan apapun di antara aku dan juga Aria. Ia adalah sahabat baikku. Lagipula, dalam hal ini kaulah yang lebih mencurigakan. Aku berharap kau dan adik laki-lakimu itu bisa berhenti melakukan hal terlarang seperti incest."

"Apa! Jadi kau menuduhku memiliki hubungan khusus dengan adik kandungku sendiri, begitu?" kini giliran Ragna yang tampak terhenyak. Sol hanya memalingkan pandangan ke samping.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menuduhmu secara frontal. Aku tahu bahwa kau adalah seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangi adik-adikmu. Dan untuk itulah adikmu sangat menyayangimu. Bahkan terlalu menyayangimu. Kau mengerti apa maksudku 'kan?"

Ragna menghela napas pasrah. "Iya, aku mengerti. Jin memang memiliki obsesi yang sedikit berlebihan padaku. Namun ketahuilah bahwa kami tak mungkin bisa bersama. Dia adalah adikku. Dan orang yang sangat kucintai... hanyalah kau."

Dan pernyataan itu membuat Sol tersenyum. Tak mampu membalas tatapan yang dilayangkan sang atasan padanya, Ragna pun membuang muka ke samping. Ia tak ingin Sol tahu bahwa parasnya memerah. Karena hal itu sangat memalukan.

"Ini adalah hal yang sangat kubenci. Tapi aku harus mengatakan ini padamu. Aku sungguh bergantung padamu. Dan aku... tak akan sanggup jika kau meninggalkanku, Frederick."

Ah, nama itu...

Pada akhirnya Ragna menggemakan nama asli Sol. Pandangan mata heterochromic itu begitu tulus dan penuh kasih. Ragna memang benar-benar membutuhkannya. Dan Sol tak akan bisa mengubah kenyataan itu.

Sol tak perlu meragukannya lagi.

Ia tahu bahwa Ragna adalah orang yang tepat untuknya.

"Hah! Sejak kapan kau menjadi selemah ini, Badguy? Bukankah kau tak ingin kalah dariku?"

"A-Apa katamu! Lemah? Tch! Aku menjadi seperti ini karenamu, Keparat! Ah, tu-tunggu!" Rangkaian umpatan itu terhenti tatkala Ragna sadar akan satu hal. "Kenapa kau memanggilku Badguy?"

"Setelah proyek Gear ini selesai, maka kau tak akan lagi menjadi Ragna the Bloodedge. Kau akan menjadi Ragna Badguy. Suka atau tidak suka, nama itu akan menjadi nama margamu saat kau resmi menjadi istriku nanti," jelas Sol singkat sembari beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah secara perlahan menuju ke arah pintu.

Hening.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Ragna untuk memahami maksud dari perkataan Sol.

"Tu-Tunggu sebentar. I-Istri? Ma-Maksudmu k-kau akan—"

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas, Bloodedge?" Sol memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Calon pendampingnya yang naif itu memang lambat dalam memahami sesuatu. "Kita akan menikah tepat setelah seluruh urusan_ Gear_ ini selesai. Aku harap, kau bisa menjadi seorang istri yang baik dan tidak terlalu merepotkanku di masa depan nanti. Itu jika kau memang masih ingin melangkahkan hubungan ini ke tingkat itu."

Ragna pun tercekat.

Syok. Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Secara tak langsung, Sol sudah menunjukkan satu komitmen yang pasti terhadapnya. Sebuah komitmen bahwa ia bersedia menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama Ragna. Dan tak ada yang lebih membuat Ragna bahagia selain daripada kenyataan itu.

Simpulan senyum tipis lantas tergurat di bibirnya.

"Dasar keparat. Kau pikir aku tak mau menikah denganmu, hah?" sebuah determinasi baru telah terlahir. Kini Ragna pun telah memiliki misi yang lain.

Sebuah misi dimana ia akan mempertaruhkan segenap jiwa dan juga raganya.

"Kau akan lihat bahwa di dunia ini, hanya akulah yang memiliki perasaan cinta terbesar untuk orang brengsek sepertimu! Aku sangat mencintaimu dan sampai kapanpun juga, tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi dariku, Sol Badguy!"

Selesai.

Kini Sol dapat tersenyum puas. Ia tersenyum puas membiarkan Ragna berbuat sesuka hatinya. Pemuda berambut kelabu itu lantas mencengkram kerah kemejanya dan membenturkan paras mereka satu sama lain. Ia membiarkan Ragna mencium dan melumat mulutnya sedalam yang ia bisa. Ia membiarkan pemuda itu mencurahkan perasaan cintanya. Hingga pada akhirnya kendali itu berpindah. Dan ialah yang membuat Ragna tak berkutik dalam hasrat yang tak tertahankan.

Batas benci dan cinta terkadang begitu tipis. Begitu banyak hal utopis yang mungkin bisa saja terjadi.

Selama keajaiban itu ada...

Maka kebahagiaan bukanlah imaji kosong belaka.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"_Ahhhkh—S-Sol I..."_

"_Just say the keyword."_

"_What? I..."_

"_Just say it!"_

"_D-Damn you!"_

"_Not that word, Idiot!"_

"_I'm not idiot, you bastard!"_

"_Just get over it!"_

"_I..."_

"_..."_

"_...I love you."_

"_I can't hear you."_

"_What? I... I-I love you!"_

"_Still... I didn't hear anything."_

"_Damn it! I fucking love you!"_

"_Once more."_

"_I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"_

"_Good boy. I like you even more now."_

"_Fuck you!"_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hahaha! Abaikan dialog dalam bahasa inggris di bagian akhir cerita. Mendadak pengen aja mbubuhin tuh konversasi. Entah kenapa kalo mereka ngomong di english language, ICnya baru kelihatan. xD #LOL

Ini drabble berantai emang gila-gilaan panjangnya. Niatnya bikin pendek tapi kenapa malah menjalar jadi kayak kereta boring begini? Q_Q"

Dan entah, sejak kapan saya jatuh cintrong ama pair crack ini. Saya juga gak ngerti. Tapi yang jelas, saya beneran berbunga-bunga tiap kali bayangin interaksi mesra Sol/Ragna yang penuh dengan kedramatisan. Entah mengapa, itu so sweet di mata saya TT^TT #JEDER

Kalo gak salah, mereka ini tipe pairing Don't Fuck With Me Seme x Badass Uke. Dan compatibilitynya cocok kok! xD IMO.

At last, makasih buat yang udah membaca dan ninggalin review. :)


End file.
